Some computing environments involve acquiring and communicating a collection of data that includes a large volume and variety of associated data definitions, and that is subject to change and evolve over time. The acquisition and communication of physiological data within a health care environment is an example of such a computing environment.
A health care computing environment typically includes a variety of devices that process physiological data and that communicate via a network. These devices typically include software and can be configured to operate upon a particular subset of the physiological and other data. The particular subset of physiological data can be unique to a group of one or more devices and there can be an overlap between the particular subset of physiological data that is processed by each group of devices.
The design of each device is dependent upon a particular subset of physiological data that the device processes and communicates. The design of the software residing on the device is likewise dependent upon the subset of physiological data that the device processes and communicates.
As a result, a substantial effort can be required to design, implement and maintain over time, software that acquires and communicates physiological and/or other types of similar data. Further substantial effort can be required where the software is developed to execute on a plurality of devices that each operate upon a unique and particular subset of the data, characterized by a particular set of data types and associated data definitions. Also, further substantial effort can be required where the data including the data types and associated data definitions are subject to change and evolve over time.
Because software reliability is critical to providing adequate health care, even further substantial effort is required where the software operates upon data within a health care environment. Lack of reliable software within a health care environment can interfere with providing adequate health care and can harm or even kill health care patients.